time warped
by Sew cool
Summary: Buttercup dared Bubbles into going into the professor's lab. All three girl's are time warp to when they are fifteen.the rowdyruff boys. Mojo taken over townsville or is it the work of Him. the 9th and final chapter is up. so please R
1. Chapter 1

**Description: buttercup dared Bubbles into going into the professor's lab. All three girl's time warp to when they are fifteen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls. (If I did I'd be rich and not writing FANfic.)**

This is my 1st fanfic so if you don't like it...to bad.

"Chicken," Buttercup's word echoed in Bubbles ears.

"Fine I will!" Bubbles stood up. "I'll go into the basement." She reached back and grabbed her stuffed octopus. She steeped out in the Hall, glanced back.

"Chicken," Buttercup said again following her.

She wished Blossom was there, but she was off being a genius somewhere. "Shut up." She swallowed. The door creaked open. She flipped on the light and steeped down the stairs. "What is that?" she asked pointing at a piece of large machinery in the center of the lab.

"I don't know," Buttercup said walking down the stairs. "I didn't think you'd do it, good job. Let's turn it on."

"But professor didn't say we…"

Buttercup flipped the switch. Lights started to flash.

"Buttercup, Bubbles?" Blossom said opening the front door and glancing around. The light in the basement was on. "Buttercup, you better not be in the professor's lab."

"Crap," Buttercup flipped the switch back down but the lights still flashed. "Uh-oh." She started flipping other switches.

"Buttercup, I don't think you should you do that." A bright white light flashed.

Blossom ran down the stairs when she heard Bubbles scream.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked opening her eyes. She was outside their house. "Blossom, Buttercup?"

"What?" A red-headed teen aged girl asked.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." A girl with dark hair said standing up.

"I Bubbles and I live here." She said looking at her reflection in a puddle. She glanced up then back down again. She was older and had longer hair "Are you Blossom?" she pointed to the first girl. "And you are Buttercup?" The girls nodded. "What did professor's thing do?"

"Well it looks like it through us into the future approximately ten years or I guess this is the present." Blossom brushed her hair out of her face. The girls knocked on the door. They stood there for a moment in silence. No one answered.

"Let's go see the mayor," Bubble's suggested. They started walking toward town.

"Hey Hottie," a boy with black hair said walking toward them.

"If he is talking to me I am going to kill him." Buttercup said.

"Hi what's your name?" he said to Buttercup.

"He is." She whispered to her sisters. Two other boys ran up.

"What are you doing Bro?" the redheaded boy asked.

"He is flirting the only thing he ever does." The fair-haired boy said laughing then smiled shyly at Bubbles.

"So are you." Bubbles laughed. "Let's go guys." Buttercup turned around and glared at the boys one more time. "Come on Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" the redheaded boy asked. "Butch you were flirting with Buttercup."

"Butch," Buttercup turned.

"Where were you guys, girls?" Boomer asked.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked tilting her head to the side.

"You all disappeared ten years ago." Brick informed them. "Professor searched for you for a week maybe a little longer. Then he looked himself up in that house and hasn't gone anywhere besides the occasional, very occasional, trip to the store. Then five years ago Mojo took over the town the mayor hired us to protect the it, we aren't the bad guys we used to be, let's see two years after that Mojo was sent to a maximum security cell."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Bubbles asked. "Then why didn't professor answer the door when we…" the whine of machinery interrupted her. "What is that?"

The boys motioned for the girls to follow. Bubbles stood there a moment; Boomer steeped back and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

The boys led them into a house. Brick motioned for them to look over the window sill. There they sat all six of them in a row pecking out the window. A large machine, that resembled a huge armadillo, came down the street it's headlight waving back and forth like search lights. As it neared the boys pulled the girls down. After it passed they all moved into the front room.

"What was that thing," Blossom asked.

"It's a well we don't know what its name is we call it the armadillo, but …actually when we told you that Mojo was sent to a maximum security cell. That was only half true." Butch confessed.

"What?" Buttercup hopped up. "What was that thing?"

"Let me finish my story." Butch continued. "Mojo escaped, kind of"

"Kind of?"

"Well... he started sending those things out."

"And they do what?"

"They detect super powers. You might want to change clothes."

"Why?"

"Mojo programmed your pictures into it. It will recognize those." He pointed to their clothes.

"Into what?" Blossom asked.

"I'll be right back." Butch ran outside.

Bubbles sighed. The sun was setting. "Wait, where are we going to stay tonight?"

"You can sleep in the extra room it is up stairs." Boomer pointed to a door "we'll be down here if you need us."

"Fine," Buttercup started walking upstairs.

"Here," Butch said handing them clothes. The girls walked up stairs. Blossoms outfit was a pink spaghetti strap with a short blue jean jacket and a pair of capris. Buttercup had a green tee with a pair of boy cut shorts. Bubbles' was a baby blue tank-top and a pair of blue jeans.

Part way through the night Bubbles heard someone outside. She slipped out bed and snuck downstairs and out the back door. She leaned against the rail that surrounded the porch.

"Bubbles?" a voice behind her asked.

"What?" She swung around in a defensive position. "Boomer! You scared me."

"Sorry," He smiled a steeped up beside her.

"Isn't the sky pretty tonight?"

He glanced at her. "Your beautiful… it's beautiful I mean."

She blushed. "Thanks…I mean yeah it is."

"Would you…?"

"What?"

He swallowed. "Kiss me?"

She smiled sweetly and kissed him softly on the lips. Someone behind them laughed.

"Butch!" Boomer yelled chasing his brother into the house. Bubble quietly walked back up to the room she shared with her sisters and fell asleep.

"Yeah she kissed him." Butch said the next morning.

"I don't believe you." Buttercup protested.

"I don't know, Buttercup, she has always liked him." Blossom said joining the conversation.

Bubbles walked down the stairs. "Good morning, everybody."

"Did you have a good night?" Brick asked.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked puzzled.

Boomer walked in he had waited in the hall and heard the whole conversation. "So I kissed her." He set down on the couch. "Here," he handed Buttercup and Blossom each a book.

"Today, Blossom got a better grade than me on the math test." Blossom read. "she is So smart and pretty."

Buttercup flipped open the book she had. "Buttercup beat me up again. She is such a QT when she is mad."

Bubbles laughed. "Blossom had a huge crush on Brick, and Buttercup planed hers and Butch's wedding."

"Really? So did Butch" Boomer said. He and Bubble realized everyone was looking at them. They ran outside.

Brick was laughing.

Butch glared at him. "Like you didn't plan yours and Blossom's."

They all ran after Bubbles and Boomer. Outside they were all fighting and one of the 'armadillos' came riding up. None of them had time to make it inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hide," Brick yelled looking around, then pulling Blossom under the porch. The 'armadillo' came closer. Butch and Buttercup hide up a tree. Boomer grabbed Bubbles, who was just standing there mouth agape, and slid behind the trash can. They all set there a moment holding their breathes. The armadillo passed. Slowly they all climbed out of their hiding places.

"Maybe we should go see the professor." Boomer suggested. When they reached the house all the lights were of and it looked uninhabited.

"Hide here," Butch told the girls pointing behind a bush. "We want to break it to him slowly." Brick knocked; there was a moment before the door opened.

"Hello," the professor's voice sounded older and tired. "Oh, hi boys." There was an exchange of whispers. Then the girls could hear professor's voice again. "Where, where are they?"

"Professor," Bubbles flew toward professor then stopped and dropped to the ground, when she remembered what the boys had said about using they're powers, and ran the rest of the way. "I missed you." She jumped up and hugged him almost knocking him off his feet.

"I missed you too." He said hugging her then letting her drop down, he looked into her eyes, then to her sisters who were standing behind the rowdy ruff boys.

"Professor," Blossom and Buttercup said in unison hugging him. Buttercup knocked Butch over in the process.

"So um…how did we?" Blossom asked.

"Come inside" Professor said. They all followed. "You found one of my inventions I was working on. It was going to be used for teleportation, but the only thing it worked on was chemical x, and it always moved it two days into the future and outside. That night I came home and you were missing I tore it apart before thinking. In the last five years I have been rebuilding it to send stuff into the past. So in three…four day I should have it fixed."

"Really we can go back?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes Bubbles," Professor smiled. "You can. Oh and here." He handed her, her stuffed octopus. She smiled taking it from him.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do for three days?" Buttercup asked.

"Stay away from the armadillos." Boomer suggested.

"…Or we could…" Blossom's voice trailed.

"What?" Bubbles ask tilting her head again. Boomer smiled at her. She blushed.

"We could walk strait up to them, only pretend we didn't and…"

"Get on with it!" butch demanded.

"They would take us to who ever is in charge of this whole thing, they wouldn't just have us killed they want to do it themselves."

"Then what." Bubbles asked wide-eyed.

"Then we have the element of surprise!" Blossom said smiling at her idea.

"That might work." Brick said joining the conversation.

"Smart people confuse me." Bubbles said leaning over to Boomer. He nodded.

After they left Professor turned back into his normal self; HIM. "Now who has the element of surprise?" He hissed.

The Rowdy Ruff boys and Power Puff girls walked back to the boys' house and went inside and strait to sleep. The next afternoon they'd put their plan to action. The next day several weird things happened. First Brick was called into school and asked Blossom to come along. Then Butch and Buttercup won free boxing lessons. So it was Boomer and Bubbles home alone. Bubbles was in the kitchen making Cappuccino and Boomer was outside mowing the lawn.

"Boomer," Bubble walked around the house looking for him. He turned off the lawnmower.

"Yeah?"

"Could you run into town and get milk we're out?"

"Okay," He jumped on his bike and rode into town

Bubbles came out of the kitchen Boomer was sitting on the couch.

"Hi," She set down beside him. "You must have mown fast."

"What? Oh yeah…" He smiled. She didn't like that smile it looked evil. "Come here." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him outside.

"I have to… go get something"she stood up. He grabbed her arm hard. "Ouch, cut it out Boomer." He hit her knocking her to the floor. He started to pick her up; she kicked him then flew to her feet.

"Come on Bubbles it's me Boomer. I was just joking."

She wiped the blood from her mouth. She hit him again this time hard and in the face. His skin pilled away under it was green.

"Huh," She steeped back. The skin grew back. "What?" He threw another punch, she blocked.

"Who are you?" She demanded knocking him to the ground, and standing on his chest.

"Bubbles," Boomer called walking in. "I got the milk."

"What milk?" she asked perplexed as he walked around the corner.

"Why and how are you standing on me?" Boomer asked. The Boomer on the floor jumped up and turned into his normal form; Ace.

"Ace?" Bubbles asked. "How'd you?"

"You've been gone a while Bub." He smiled an evil smile. "I have several new tricks up my sleeve." She hit him in the Jaw. He wasn't expecting it and staggered. Boomer was there in an instant alongside Bubbles.


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors note: Sorry this chapter is short but at least it is something. Sew)

"Bubbles, Boomer we're back." Buttercup said as she and Butch steeped in Brick and Blossom followed. The house had been torn apart. Bubbles was lying in the middle of the floor and Boomer was sitting on the couch. They were both laughing.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked.

"Ace, was here." Bubbles said in between breaths.

"Gang green gang?"

"Yeah," Bubbles stood up and set on the couch.

"What was he doing here?"

"He was trying to get Bubbles." Boomer said. "Tricked me into leaving and walked in and tried to get her to follow him."

"How'd he do that?" Butch asked.

"He looked like Boomer." Bubbles said. "He said something about having new tricks up his sleeves."

"Well bubbles took care of him I came in and she was standing on him." Boomer said laughing again.

"He came in and just started hitting me. I thought Boomer had gone mad."

"That is weird how did he know we were here." Blossom asked.

"Did professor seem a little odd yesterday?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah he did, but he probably just missed us."

"I don't know…" Bubbles voice trailed off. She could here an armadillo in the distance. "Are we really going to get walk out there and let it take us?"

"Yes," Blossom said fear in her voice. They stepped outside waiting, not knowing if they would survive the night. The armadillo rolled over the hill coming towards the house. Bubbles clutched Boomers arm. The armadillo's light shined on them, It shot a laser beam. Butch shoved Buttercup making the laser just missed her.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to do that Blossom," Buttercup said nervously.

"I didn't think it would," Blossom swallowed hard.

"Well, don't just stand there let's do something." Brick said. This time it shot a net, Bubbles pushed Boomer out of the way, but it caught her foot. She screamed falling hard on her face. It started to pull her. Boomer grabbed her hands, but the machine pulled him too. Her hand slipped out of his grasp. She turned and shot laser beams and the rope. It was no use they just bounced off. She was only a couple feet from it's 'mouth'.

"Hello, children," They turned to she the speaker. It was Him. "If you want to save Bubbles you'll do as I say." He spoke in whispers.

"No," Butch said. "I won't let them."

"Oh, I wasn't asking just the girls, I was asking you and your brothers as well. Surrender to me and I might let you live." Bubbles screamed as the machine sucked her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles was thrown into a cage. Him walked in.

"They said they'd think about it." He hissed.

"Think about what?"

"Surrendering,"

"I didn't know the great Him hid behind machines." Bubbles said trying to get him upset.

"I don't," He yelled. "I don't need them, but the boss."

"The boss? Who do you work for?"

"They won't allow me to say."

"is it Mojo? Gang Green? Boogie man? Fuzzy Lumpkins? Princess Morbucks?" Him's face tightened. "Princess?" Bubbles laughed. "She is behind this. I should have guessed to afraid to fight for herself," Bubbles started to yell hoping princess was there and could hear. "Was she afraid we'd kick her butt again?"

"Nooooo…" The scream came over the intercom.

"To scared to come down here princess? I am in a cage." Bubbles could here someone running down stairs. Soon she was face to face with Princess. Princess was short, her blond hair had a purple stripe in it.

Buttercup set on the couch he head resting in her hands, Boomer was lying on the floor, Butch and Brick were in the kitchen, Blossom was pacing.

"We can't just surrender they'll kill all of us." Blossom said spin around.

"But they have Bubbles," Buttercup said looking up.

"We could break her out," Boomer suggested.

"The five of us against all of them," Blossom stopped pacing and set down.

"Blossom is right," Brick said stepping in.

"You two think to logical," Butch said.

"We should try to help her," Buttercup leaned against the arm of the couch. "all for one and one for all."

"That's the three musketeers." Blossom corrected.

"So,"

"We have to try," Boomer set up.

"Your only saying that because she is your girl friend." Butch said. Boomer jumped up and trough a water ball.

"How did you do that?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Make a water ball?"

"We all got new powers about a year ago. I wonder if you did too."

"What do you have?" Buttercup asked Butch and Brick.

"I have invisibility," Butch answered. "and he can read minds."

"Really, then what am I thinking about?" Blossom asked.

"Mostly your sister, but you are also thinking about the professor and where he might be, and the number five." Brick smiled.

"How do we do ours if have them?" Buttercup asked.

"How did you do your special powers last time?" Boomer inquired.

"Maybe Brick can read our mind and find out what it is?" Buttercup laughed.

"Fire,"

"What?"

"That's your power," Brick smiled. "And Blossom levitation."

"Your making that up," Blossom threw a pillow at him, he threw it back. She stuck her hand out to block it the pillow floated just above her hand.

"Wow," Buttercup said.


	7. Chapter 7

They all set there a moment in silence.

"My turn," Buttercup made several attempts to create fire. "Darn it," she snapped her fingers lit on fire. "Yes!"

"Now can we go get Bubbles?" Boomer asked concerned.

"Him said to meet him tonight," Blossom said. "So I say we practice till then."

"We should take this time to get rid of who ever might be helping him; we know gang green gang is in on it and probably Mojo." Brick stated.

"Let's go," Butch hopped up. They all walked outside it was raining.

Bubbles set in the cage crying. She hadn't been expecting Princess to have a taser. She could hear the rain bouncing off the roof and see it through a skylight. She glanced up across from her was another cage she could see something or someone lying on the far side.

"Excuse me," She whispered. The person stood up, and walked over and leaned on the bars. His face was shaded and she was pretty sure he couldn't see her. "Hi um…"

"Utonium," He said. His voice was raspy but kind.

"Professor?"

"I was a professor, how did you know?"

"It's me Bubbles." The rain stopped and so did her crying.

The hands on the clock moved it was six.

"Has anyone seen your special powers," Blossom asked.

"No." Butch said then asked "Why?"

"Don't use your special powers at first, I have an idea," Blossom smiled.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Let them catch some of us Butch you would have to be one of them."

"Why?"

"Because, you can turn invisible, here is what we do…" Blossom started whispering.

Bubbles and professor visited for an hour. He had been taken from his house to morning they showed up, and thrown in a cage. He also said that if they could get out and get to the machine if they hadn't destroyed it He could fix it in an hour or two and get them back to being five. Suddenly there was a large crash as Boomer and Butch flew through the skylight followed by Buttercup. Where was Brick and Blossom?

"Where is she?" Bubbles could hear Boomers voice.

"Where are the others" Him Hissed.

"They refused to turn themselves in," Buttercup said.

"Well you made the wiser choice."

"I wasn't finished." Buttercup said. "Neither are we." She shot a laser. Blossom and Brick flew in shooting lasers as they flew in.


	8. Chapter 8

(Authors note: this chapter isn't very long but I have to get off the comp and it is better than nothing. So please R&R.)

They fought for ten maybe fifteen minutes before being slung into cages that sat in circle with a smaller empty circle in the center.

Bubbles stared at them confused how did they get beat that easy, finally there was a chance of hope and now it was gone. If only she hadn't gone into the basement if she had just ignored Buttercup a few more minutes Blossom would have come home and told her to stop, more thoughts like these ran through her head.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked dragging her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She stood up then fell onto the cot, if it could be called that, she gentle touched a sore on her arm that had been bleeding from when princess came at her with the taser. "I'm fine." she said weakly.

"What happened to you?" He leaned against the bars between their cages, she stepped over towards him.

"Princess…"

"I should have known it was her." He kicked at his cot angrily.

"I was yelling at her about being scared to come and fight, she had a taser."

"Here let me see." She held her arm out to him. He gently dropped water on it.

"How did you do that?"

"We all have new powers." He explained, the others joined into the conversation but they all talk quietly incase Princess had microphones hid.

"So that's the plan to get us out?" Bubbles asked after a couple minutes.

"Yap," Blossom answered. "Hey Brick what is her power?"

"I can't tell she is to far away." Brick replied.

"You have new powers?" Professor asked stepping out of the darkness where he had been listening unnoticed.

"Yeah," Buttercup turn toward him. "Do you think it will work?"

"I do," He smiled.

After a few hours of finally details, their plan was ready.

"Princess, is such a chicken she was afraid to fight she hid behind a taser the hole time." Bubbles said loud enough for Princess Morbucks to overhear. Once again she could hear someone running down the stairs, but this time she was ready. Princess came around the corner, her face as red as her hair.

Buttercup laughed. "You still wear that ugly outfit." Her remark was returned with a hard glare.

"You look terrible." Princess said, a smug look crossed her face.

"I fill sorry for you Princess," Bubbles whispered.

"What?"

"Even beat up, I am still prettier than you'll ever be." Once again she had steeped over that line.

"What?" Princess said through clinched teeth.

"You heard me." Princess shot the taser out, it hit the side of Bubbles throat. Bubbles backed up against the bar between her cage a Boomer's; He reached through the bars and grabbed the taser shorting it out with water.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess pulled the taser back and shot it again this time it just bounced off Bubbles shoulder.

"What?" Princess said looking at it. "Stupid thing!" She threw it; they heard it bounce off a wall.

"That funny that is how I'd explain you," Buttercup smirked.

"Buttercup that's not nice," Bubbles said.

"One: who cares? and two she's the villain." Buttercup said.

"Okay,"

"Good," While Buttercup and Bubbles distracted Princess, Butch had turned invisible and Blossom had lifted the key for the cages off Princess' neck. Butch was behind princess, now visible.

"Boo!" He whispered. Princess screamed, no screech as she turned to face him. He slid a bag over her and tied it shut. "Now we dump her in the river." Princess screamed again then passed out.

"Butch," Bubbles said.

"Joking," He smiled. "Now all we have to do is get out of here." He began unlocking their cages. After letting everyone but Buttercup out he walked away.

"Butch, Get over here now if you don't want to be a barbeque." Buttercup yelled.

"Fine," He tossed her the keys.

"Let's go Professor." Bubbles said grabbing his hand.

"Not yet," Him hissed. "Attack them."

"If your talking to the Gang Green Gang they are all gagged and tied up at the junk yard." Blossom smiled.

"So is the Boogie man, and Fuzzy Lumpkins." Brick's eyes lit up. "And soon you will be too."

They all attacked at once, Him never had a chance of escape and with in an hour all of the above named villains were in jail. The Rowdy ruff boys and Power puff Girls now sat in the living room while professor worked in the basement.

"When we go back you guys will be bad." Bubbles frowned.

"We'll grow out of it," Boomer half smiled. "maybe."

"Girls," Professor called. They walked down stairs. "Push this button and it will all be back to normal."

"What if I like it how it is?" Bubbles asked. "never mind lets change it." Professor walked back upstairs. Buttercup pushed the button.

Bubbles opened her eyes, she was in the basement.

Buttercup smiled. "We're back,"

"Buttercup, Bubbles?" Blossom said opening the front door and glancing around. The light in the basement was on. "Buttercup, you better not be in the professor's lab." They ran upstairs. "You might do something you regret." She smiled they hugged.

"Girls?" Professor walked downstairs. "what are you doing up?"

"I missed you." Bubbles hugged him.

"What?"

"Never mind," She ran upstairs and climbed in bed; she looked around her stuffed octopus was missing. She snuck downstairs. Someone knocked on the window. She opened the door.

"Bubbles, did professor remember?" Boomer asked.

"no, you did?"

"I guess it was the chemical x. He thought we'd be safe from it upstairs but it shot up there to." She started to close the door. "Wait,"

"What?"

"Brick said your new power was weather."

"Cool, goodnight." She shut the door. Life was back to normal and the rowdy ruff boys were on their side now. She was going to have a cool new power in ten years. Bubbles climbed into bed happy to be five again.

Author's note: Sorry its short and not the best ending in the world but it works.


End file.
